Thanks For The Memories
by SadSaturdayonaMoonlitMorning
Summary: Edward is gone, dead set on never coming back to forks, leaving a broken Bella in the caring hands of Kyle, a new vampire who has the same strange attraction to Bella as Edward does. What happens when Edward comes back to see Bella holding some other vamp


Chapter 1:// Thanks For The Memories, Even Though They Weren't So Great

I don't think he noticed me, sitting quietly as I was, almost completely covered in the underbrush of the forest around us. And yet, there he stood, sparkling and amazingly beautiful, just as the other Cullen's were. But never had I seen any of them this beautiful. I wanted to reach out and touch him, but no, I had to stay where I was, so I wouldn't startle him. Plus, with those muscles that would probably crush anything, he could rip me in half. Out of nowhere, disrupting my thoughts, there was a noise, so very quiet and almost silent, that the only reason I heard it was because it was so close to my face.

There was breath on my face, and I looked into the deep black pools of Edward's eyes. Only instead of black or even gold, they were blood red, glowing and sparkling like the rest of his body. And he whispered so softly, I almost didn't hear it, but it's hard not to hear what is in my ear. "Good night, Bella." And then there is a snapping sound, and everything goes black.

I opened my mouth then,almost screaming, but not. While throwing my pillow off of my face, reaching around for my blanket, which was on the floor as usual, my mind does not wonder away from the dream. Because I had not not had that dream since they left. Tears streaming from my eyes, again, as usual, I dared not open my eyes, for Edward's beautiful sparkling face would soon disappear and leave me alone. As usual.

But, soon Charlie would open the door and tell me to get ready for school, and I would already be dressed, and then he would remember it was a weekend, and say, "Oops, honey, I'm sorry, I meant to say get ready for work." and then he would leave for work and I would stay at home, because Charlie is still unaware that I quit my job three months ago so I would have more time to myself. And more time remember Edward. Because all I had left was my memories of Edward and my thoughts of him were the only thing keeping me alive.

Sure, usually I pretend I'm alright. I hangout with Angela and Jessica but lately they've been more occupied by their boyfriends. They go on double dates, and invite me along, but it's just too awkward for me to go and watch them be in love, when my love had left me. I used to hang out in La Push alot, but then Jacob stopped calling me and inviting me over, so I don't anymore. I don't try to do anything, but alot of the time I'm stuck hanging out with people that I used to love so much, but ever since Edward left, there doesn't seem a reason to love anymore. But I keep in touch with Renee and she gushes on and on about her and Phil. And I stay with Charlie like a good girl, since there was only two months of school left, anyway. And even he has found love with a local flourest named Grace, and they are even planning a summer wedding, three days after school is let out so everyone will already have a nice outfit from Graduation to wear to the wedding. And Grace is nice and sweet and hilarious at the dinner table, and she cooks and cleans and it seems I'm never needed around the house anymore, so all the extra time I have to spend, I spend it outside in the clearing where my dream takes place, and Edward first showed me his true beautiful self.

Edward. His name even brings tears to my eyes still. Why he left, along with the other Cullens? Because Edward didn't love me anymore. He said he'd thought of me as a sister anymore than a lover. But oh, he said he still loved me. Just not the way that I loved him. He said it would be so much easier if they just left and never came back. He said that there would be no trace of them even being there except for memories, and those too would soon fade. Then he left, leaving no trace whatsoever of their existance.

Except me. There would always be a little hole in the town of Forks where the Cullen's had left. It would be me, because I would always remember them. I would never be able to let them leave for good, because they took something along that everyone notices when they see me. My heart. My soul. They might as well have sucked me dry and let me die here, because without the Cullen's, my life was nothing. I would never want a life without the Cullen's.

And so while I was walking around town, on my way to say hello to Grace, like I'd promised her last night, because she had something very special to show me, it surprised me to see a shiny silver volvo turn the corner ahead of me, speeding like there was no tomorrow. I wasn't sure what took over me then, I was just running, not caring that all the townspeople were staring at me as I ran across the street, chasing that car like it was going to cost my life if I didn't. Because it would cost me my life, I would surely die without the Cullen's, and everyone knew it, that I was withering away without them.

And I ran.

And ran.

And ran.

Until, I saw the Volvo, no more than a small speck on the outskirts of town.

I fell to my knees in the middle of the street, tears burning my face like acid, not noticing the car speeding at me, slowly closing in, not caring that I was even there. But I noticed the red light he sped through and I noticed the intense breeze that swept me up and pulled me onto the sidewalk. And I looked up to see, not who I was expecting.

Instead of my beautiful Edward, another beauty with black hair and golden eyes and almost pearly skin. I had never seen him before, and yet, he looked more familiar to me than I could have thought. There was an almost terrifying aura about him, something malice in his golden eyes. He was definiately a vampire, but what was wrong with him?

"You should be more careful, you could have been killed." he stated, almost completely monotone, until he looked down at me, and smiled a simple smile. "Now, won't Grace be very disappointed in you if you do not go see her?"

All I could do was nod, and step away from the vampire. His eyes were emotionless, even while smiling. There was something of a kinship between us. Because I knew I must look the same way when I pretend to smile, and I pretend to enjoy myself. I almost laughed, except that I knew he wouldn't understand. Or maybe he would, because he just kept smiling at me.

"Wh-what is your name..?" I mumbled, trying not to sound as distraught as I was.

"My name is Kyle, Isabella Swan, and you have nothing to worry about anymore... because I'll protect you until Edward comes to his senses..." he wasn't smiling anymore, and it frightened me to hear anyone say Edward's name around me. "I don't know how he could leave you like this... he clearly is a fool."

That almost made me laugh as well. "No, I do believe I am the fool..." Because I am the lamb and he is the lion... and our love was never meant to be.

"I'll see you around Bella." he said, and disappeared into the ally behind us.

"Wai..." I stopped talking, and looked around. There was no one around. I was almost a full mile away from Grace's store, and I was due there at 3. I looked down at my watch. It was ten till. "Fuck."

That was kind of short, yessums? I promise next chapter will be alot better and longer.

love yas,

Mysti


End file.
